


A Federal Pen (#105 Prison)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [52]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's living arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Federal Pen (#105 Prison)

Charlie looked around the small dorm room. It was barren and windowless. The bed was made with military precision and a shelf had neatly ordered manuals and case files.

Charlie rummaged through the drawers. There were a few changes of clothes, and a green dress uniform hanging in a suit bag but Charlie realized as he looked around the room that there was noting personal, no photos, no knickknacks, not even a snow globe. There was nothing that could reveal what might be locked in the mind of the occupant.

Charlie was horrified. Ian's Quantico room, the 64 square feet he called home was a prison cell of his own making. He'd watched sunsets, moonrises and movies with the man. He knew Ian appreciated beauty and joy but for reasons Charlie could not comprehend had locked himself away from them.

Charlie sat on the bed. The mattress was thin and the springs squeaked, the pillow was flat and there was a single crack in the ceiling.

Charlie made a quick decision. He would not accept his beautiful boy living like some prisoner of the Federal Government. The door opened.

"Hello beautiful. I'm going to find you some place to live."


End file.
